Psychoanalysis
by ddasddf
Summary: Doctor Grey gives Agent Carolina a rather in-depth analysis when they reach camp in the swamp on Chorus.


""How bad is it?"

"Well, fortunately, he missed your femoral artery."

"That's good."

"_No_, sweetie, you had a knife inside of you. That's the opposite of good."

"Call me 'sweetie' again, and there'll be a knife inside of you."

"Oooh, you're hostile! _I'd like psychoanalyse you_."

"The leg. Please."

"Ooh, yes. Be sure not to put any unnatural stress straight on those muscles. If you reopen the wound, it won't be pretty! That being said, I'd like to take a closer look at the injury. Would you want to go somewhere more private? I don't think you'll want all of these troopers seeing you out of your suit..."

Carolina frowned inside her helmet. "Fine." She brought up the transfer controls on her HUD and moved Epsilon over to Tucker. "Here, you guys take Epsilon. I won't be long, and he can catch you up to speed while the doc gets her fill."

Grey grabbed Carolina by the arm, and dragged her off to a nearby building, switching on the lights and closing the entrance behind them. "There, now we ought to have a little privacy! If you don't mind, strip now."

Carolina nodded, and turned her back to the other woman. She took her helmet off first, letting her loose, flowing red hair out of the ponytail she kept it in regularly. She unclasped the rest of her armour and gathered it on the floor, next to a small counter Grey was setting up for a makeshift examination table. With her armour set, Carolina grabbed the zipper on her black jumpsuit and slipped it down, the teeth parting and letting the cool, recycled air conditioning wash over her bare body, suddenly much more glad that Grey hadn't chosen to do this in the swamp outside.

To reveal the skin beneath her hips, Carolina slid the dark fabric down, letting it settle on the floor before stepping out and walking up to Grey, who sat her down on the counter, reaching up to flip on a light a few feet above. Grey looked down over the Freelancer's nude body, and leaned over to lightly flick the sensitive skin of Carolina's nipple. "Looks like _somebody's_ cold today!" She took off her helmet, revealing a set of soft blue eyes, hiding behind loose strands of brunette hair not contained in the bun sitting at the base of the doctor's skull. She smiled at Carolina's unamused look. "I have to take that sharp thing off! I couldn't tell you how many times I've been examining a patient too closely and jabbed them with it! It's for you, not for me." Carolina gave her a skeptical look and let her gaze wander to the ceiling as Grey moved further down her body to inspect the wounded leg.

Carolina closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as the doc looked down on the wound, looking over it closely. Her eyes jolted open when she felt a pair of gloves cupping her thigh and calf, moving her leg to see better. Grey's idle fingers tapped away at the Freelancer's thigh, a slight humming floating through the air as she got a good look. Grey didn't look up, but started talking. "Sometimes those instruments can only be so accurate, especially for someone as far from the norm as _you_." Carolina cocked a brow, but Grey didn't mean anything by it. She patted Carolina's leg reassuringly, and let it down easily. Before she could get off the table, however, Grey's hands moved over to the other leg, leaning over her to see a few scars running down its length. She traced over them with her hand, and tilted her head to one side. "I'm sure those troopers out there won't miss us if I bothered to do a full checkup?" She looked over to the redhead soldier, who didn't see a reason for it. "You've been through quite a lot, and I'm sure it's been quite a while since your last visit to your local health professional." Grey smiled, and moved her hands to a set of scars on the closer leg, covering a small patch of skin. "And besides, I'm sure these all have stories to them, and someone who's been doing boring old field jobs on soldiers for this long might take some interest in listening to some stories as she worked." Grey smiled again.

"Fine," agreed Carolina after a second, settling onto the table and crossing her arms beneath her breasts. Grey happily set to work, prodding and poking the seasoned soldier, checking her reflexes, sight, looking for any anomalies, and tracing her fingers over the bumps of any scars she found along the way. "Bullet wound, from Insurrectionists." Carolina answered to the touch of a pink blotch on her hip. "Knife wound, training accident." A healed gash running across her side. "More Insurrectionists." A large spot just beneath her ribcage.

The doctor felt at the large scar, and her fingers brushed up against the curve of the Freelancer's breasts as she poked, and her free hand simply cupped the large obstruction out of the way so she could lean in closer. Carolina bit her lip and moved her arms to her side, catching Grey whispering something about a 'fine specimen'. She cleared her throat and Grey looked up, noticed her hand, and drew it back from the breast she had displaced. "I'm sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes! You're just so wonderful to look at! ... I mean, to study? Examine." Carolina sat back up and swung her legs over the counter, crossing them when Grey stopped her. "Sorry, sorry! Just, let me finish my examination, and you're free to go."

"Alright," Carolina said. "But, try to stay on task. Epsilon's likely finished out there, waiting for us." She laid back on the table, and waited for Grey to continue, feeling the blush drain out of her cheeks. The doctor bent over her and leaned in close, turning the Freelancer's head and examining her. Carolina felt a pressure on her chest, and it took her a second to recognise the glove pressing over her breast. Her cheeks flushed and she frowned up at the doctor, who merely kept up her tests, unaware. Carolina raised a hand, and Grey realised her second mistake too late, not able to pull away before Carolina caught her.

"I'm sorry, really! I just, I needed to see better, and what better handhold, and-" The doctor was caught off guard when Carolina pulled her in and locked their lips together, Grey's eyes going wide. After a few seconds, the Freelancer let her mouth go, still holding on tight.

"Doctor. _Shut up_ and help me deal with this." Carolina pulled the doctor over her and brought her lips down for another kiss, and Grey's hands found their own way to Carolina's breasts. Carolina smiled into the kiss and worked her tongue into the other woman's mouth, doing her best not to make too much noise, not for fear of the others hearing through the air-tight door, but it had been a long time, and she wanted to be in control of this. With hardly any work, she had Grey beneath her, Carolina tearing her armour off between kisses, and pulling their bodies together. "You're _mine_ now~"

"You sure are pent up!" Grey herself hadn't had anything to give her pleasure in a long time, and the prospect of seeing, feeling this good of a body against her, she was more than excited at the prospect of it. "You should _probably_ get that looked into~"

"Then look into it~" Carolina unzipped the black mesh holding back Grey's chest, and moved her lips down, kissing over her cheek, neck, up the small curve of breast leading to her nipple, and clamped down on it. The Federal soldier cried out and squeezed Carolina's tits, moaning and feeling herself start to soak into the mesh of the jumpsuit covering her crotch. Carolina slipped off her fellow soldier's suit and slid down her body, tugging the black material with her, until she got to Grey's hips, letting her lips and tongue wander over the curves of the other woman, Carolina's hands dealing with the jumpsuit, and tossing it to the floor.

Grey looked down between her legs, only catching the redhead's eyes for a second before she felt Carolina's long, cool tongue slide up into her folds. Grey moaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against the counter, feeling her insides probed by the seasoned soldier. Two fingers followed behind Carolina's tongue, and Grey relaxed into the feeling of being stretched.

Carolina closed her eyes and swallowed the salty juices filling her mouth, not her first experience with another woman, so she knew what she was doing. Carolina flicked her tongue across the doctor's sensitive clit, then added another finger into her slick, hot pussy, stretching her wide. Carolina buried her tongue inside the Fed's body, the weaker woman drooling juices all over the counter. Carolina picked up the pace, and had Grey moaning for more, bucking her hips up into her to try to fit even more in to pleasure her.

Grey felt herself tighten up and was cumming seconds later, flooding the Freelancer's mouth with cum as Grey felt euphoria wash over her. She closed her eyes and smiled a little, not having had as pleasing an experience as that in years. She took a deep breath in, and opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Carolina already making her move, climbing up Grey's body, stopping to suck and play at her nipples before moving up and kissing her, pulling away and stroking her own, untouched pussy, with a seductive, demanding tone in her voice. "We aren't done yet, doc~ I still have a problem that needs fixing~"

Carolina sat herself above Grey's face, who looped her arms around the dominant woman's legs, pulling herself up to push far up into Carolina's ready, dripping box. With surprising precision, she darted her tongue up as far as it could extend, playing it across Carolina's walls with the kind of skill Carolina wasn't used to. She felt an uncharacteristically loud moan leave her lips and her cheeks brightened, but she was too busy focusing on the pleasure to give it much thought.

Grey let go of Carolina's thighs and trailed her fingers over the strong woman's body, settling again on her large, freely hanging breasts as Carolina began to work her hips down into the rhythm of Grey's pounding tongue. Grey did her best to please the former Freelancer.

Before long, Carolina felt her walls clamping up, tightening around the soft, flexing pink intruder between her legs. Carolina bit her lip hard, and ft her orgasm hit her hard, her juices gushing down the Federal's ready throat, filling her up and covering her face in sticky, salty fluids.

Washed off and suited up, the two women walked out together through the swamp facility, a little drained, but a kick in their step.

Though it had been spur-of-the-moment and neither had thought about what they were doing, at the time, Carolina was willing to let it go, until she felt a thin, teasing finger sliding down her back. She swatted the arm away, and opened her palm, smacking it hard on the other woman's ass, before leaning closer to whisper something about plans for her that night.

Wash turned from the group of Reds and Blues and noticed Carolina, calling her over. Carolina brought her arms back and parted from Grey, if only until they had another moment alone.


End file.
